thatguyfromfinlandfandomcom-20200213-history
You-Can-Help-Me
This is my You-Can-Help-Me page. Contact Me * You can give me feedback through my Facebook or LinkedIn profiles. * You can also leave comments to any article, they will be read. * You can follow my progress by liking (and activating the follow option) these pages: Pay-What-You-Want-Revolution,OpenMind Movement and That Guy From Finland * You can participate on related discussions at the Facebook groups: OpenMind Discussion Group, Pay-What-You-Want Revolution Discussion Group * If you have some interesting ideas or opportunities to share with me, send me a message at LinkedIn! Easy Ways To Help Me Forward * Like the Pay-What-You-Want-Revolution Facebook-page * Join the Pay-What-You-Want Revolution Discussion Group * Add me to your contacts at LinkedIn My Pay-Me-Whatever Contract * I will work 60 hours a week for my own projects after my current employment ends (my current contract ends at 10th of May). * I will only spend net income of 1,500€ a month at all times, no more, maybe less if I forget to eat. In addition I will spend maximum of 100€ a month to make my girl friend happy! * I will strive for 4,500€ savings buffer for unemployment security; when the buffer starts to dry out I will seek a job to secure my living and continue working +20 hours a week for my own projects. * If you have found my writings interesting, you can help me to contribute for the rest of the world by supporting my CrowdFunding projects: ** Mesenaatti CrowdFunding Project for Finnish supporters ** Kickstarter and Indie-Go-Go CrowdFunding Projects for international supporters Check out the Pay-What-You-Want Project description example and read more about this around this Wiki if you don't understand what all this means. Pay-What-You-Want Revolution Project Road-Map I created this page 18.3. 20:41 GMT +2 (Helsinki/Europe). At this moment I haven't had time to add any CrowdFunding projects for my Pay-What-You-Want project, Pay-What-You-Want Revolution. With the money from my first CrowdFunding round I will keep on doing this with the following plan: * Use my networks and connections to make this thing bigger * Spend my time at Helsinki Think Company and Startup-Sauna working on the software development and networking with young start-up entrepreneurs. They would be GREAT resource for making this idea go Viral! * I would map out the opportunities to do co-operation with CrowdFunding sites, mostly Mesenati.me because it is Finnish and I have a connection to them, but also would try to expose my idea for Kickstarter and Indie-Go-Go. Even better, you can send them emails and tell about my Pay-What-You-Want Revolution! * I would try to figure out how I might be able to make the government interested about my project, I already have some ideas. * Media attention with funny publicity stunts. I will write about these at my Facebook pages (see the contact information below), you are free to participate! * I will create a section to this Wiki, where I can add a list of "certified" Pay-Me-Whatever Projects (your projects!). I want to guarantee that my idea has been understood correctly. Then I will use my networks to promote them. Please let me know about your project through my LinkedIn profile! * I will go to Berlin to promote this idea at Digital Nomad Conference . Digital Nomads would be the best possible vocal opinion leader group to promote Pay-What-You-Want Revolution!